


Glad You Came

by Lyrahku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, I‘m going to hell anyway, M/M, Modern AU, They are such losers someone help them please, all characters are 18+, smut with plot, stripper!matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrahku/pseuds/Lyrahku
Summary: Being a student at college, Lance attents the same physic class as his crush, Matt. Apart from that, they barely have any connection, until one summer night Lance goes to his favourite strip club - only to find out that his favourite nerd started working there. But things are not as easy as they seem to be...





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came as I exchanged ship-songs with a friend. As we listened to „Glad You Came“ (Originally by ‚The Wanted‘, tho we prefer the cover by ‚We came as Romans‘) the idea of Matt being a stripper hit me like a truck. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading <3 [Looking forward to see you guys in hell]
> 
> [Also: The beginning is almost the same as in my other work „Amber and Sapphire“, but it leads to something completely different! ;) ]

# Glad You Came 

The sound of chalk wandering over the surface of the blackboard hurt. Not only the occasional high pitched squeaks that caused the whole class to cringe, but also the tapping everytime the teacher started a new word made Lance want to cover his ears. The noise itself was annoying enough on it‘s own, but what really bothered him was the fact that he did not understand a single thing that was written down and said, he hated Physics.  
Yearningly, he looked out of the window right next to him. The sun was shining and a few gentle clouds strolled over the bright blue sky, deep green leaves of grass dancing in the soft summer wind. He could see it through the glass, that merciless barrier that stood between him and freedom. A sigh escaped his lips as his mind drifted away from those numbers and formulas, thinking of all the fun things he could do if he wouldn‘t be stuck here. Maybe he would play some football with friends, go to the lake to swim, or maybe prepare a picnic with his family and just relax on a blanket on the lawn of their garden.

„Lance McClain!“

The teacher‘s loud, firm voice pulled him back into reality before the confused student stared to the front, searching the blackboard for an hint of what the question might be. He felt the eyes of his classmates on him, adding more pressure to his already nervous mind as he looked around him.

„I-.... uhm…,“ he stuttered. This wasn‘t the first time this happened.  
As the teacher‘s patience was fading, he crossed his arms.  
„Let me repeat my question..,“ the man said calmly, „What does Newton‘s second Law of Motion say?“  
Lance‘s head was spinning, his body froze and yet he felt an intense heat crawling up as he swore to himself he could hear the rush of his own blood.  
„ _Think buddy, think!_ “ he thought to himself, stomping one foot as he tried to recall Newton‘s Laws. _„Something about objects remaining at rest unless…. no that was the first law...“_  
Eventually, no words came out of his mouth as he lowered his head. He noticed a slight giggle coming from the last row and felt ashamed. 

„Alright then.“ The dry words felt like a punch in the face as the teacher turned away, now facing the whole class.  
„Matthew!“ he called out with an impatient voice.  
„ _Of course,_ “ Lance thought. He always picked his classmate Matt when he wanted to get over with something, because that smart guy seemed to know everything.  
A bit taken aback, his classmate carefully answered.  
„The-... The rate of change of momentum of an object is proportional to the resultant force acting on it, and.. and takes place in the direction of that force.“ Kneading his own hands, he obviously felt awkward and uncomfortable in his current situation.  
Lance peeked at his classmate, trying to be annoyed but he just couldn‘t be, even if he wanted to. There was something about this guy that… made it impossible not to like him. And that was way more annoying than his smart mouth.  
„Well done,“ was all the teacher managed to get out before the bell rang and everyone hurried to stuff all their pencils and books into their bags and leave as fast as they could. Not surprising, Lance was the fastest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, the Physics-class incident was already forgotten as Lance made his way through the city late at night, the street lamps flickering as he passed by several bars and discotheques. It was a vibrating city and the sounds of partying people filled the air: laughter, music, the clinking of glasses followed by a loud „Cheers!“  
With his hands in the pockets of his jeans, Lance walked in a serenely pace towards his destination, not bothering to drop by anywhere as he turned into a inconspicuous side street. A few steps further he saw the well known, shimmering glow of neon lights guiding his way to an entrance, where he calmly showed his ID before he was allowed inside.  
The moment he stepped in, the roaring music he had heard outside through the walls already now blasted into his head and he loved it. Taking in all the sensations, he saw disco lights of all colours moving through the room, pink chasing blue before suddenly the whole place was fluttering red, pierced by green lasers; a permanent switch of colours that created a restless feeling. He heard dirty words blaring out from the speakers and smelled a mixture of alcohol, sweat and perfume in the dry air, clouded with artificial fog.  
It has been way too long since he came here for the last time, especially since from his 18th birthday on he used to come here almost every weekend, spending almost all the money he earned at his side job in a small café.

Making his way towards the bar, Lance checked out the other people, how they danced, guided by the beats and careless due to the poisoning effect of the alcohol they had consumed before. Reaching the bar, he leaned against the counter with a sly smirk.  
The barkeeper, a black haired young man in a red tank top and black skinny-jeans, smiled as he saw him and raised his hand for a brofist.  
„The usual?“ he asked as his friend reacted to the greeting.  
„You know me, Keith,“ was the reply as Lance placed a few coins on the wooden surface.  
Shortly after he got handed a drink they used to call a „blonde angel“, basically orange juice with vodka, lime and crush ice.  
„Getting someone tonight?“ the elder one wanted to know, grinning with curiosity on his lips as he took a sip from his own drink.  
The guest smirked back. „Who knows, but if someone catches my eye, sure.“  
After a short laugh and a pat on the shoulder, the barkeeper returned to his work with an encouraging „go get `em, tiger!“

And with that, Lance grabbed his ice cold drink and walked away from the bar towards the center of attention: the poles. Yes, poles.  
This was a strip club, a gay one to be precise. In school he might act like a womanizer, but if he was honest to himself, he loved coming here. This was a parallel world, his own little secret.  
It was at this moment that the song changed and so did the disco lights, inundating the room with a cold blue.

_„The sun goes down, the stars come out  
And all that counts is here and now“_

he hears echoing from the speakers. His eyes wandering through the room, observing some dancing guys who moved smoothly to the new beat, not afraid to touch the body of whoever happened to dance next to them.

_„My universe will never be the same  
I‘m glad you came.~“_

Step by step he leaves the bar behind. A short moment of silence before the real, hasty beat of the song fills the room but gets buried by the screaming and whistling of the guests as another stripper entered the ‚stage‘.  
Curious what was going on, Lance‘s deep blue eyes risked a look as well. As soon as he understood the reason for all the excitement, he did not believe what he was seeing: Right there in front of him, Matt, his classmate, got into position as the lyrics said something about spells and the sky falling down; Lance‘s brain was not able to process it. He just kept staring as the brown-haired young man started to move, exposing more and more skin as time crawled on. Getting rid of his tight, black top, the guys beneath him cheered as they got a good view on his upper body, which was way more defined than Lance would have ever dared to imagine. To be fair, compared to his workmates the physic-genius was quite frail, but this was probably the exact thing that turned his audience on so much.

_~„So let‘s go somewhere no one else can see“_

The silver dots of light, caused by the disco ball, made the room look like a distant galaxy as they danced on the walls and scurried over people like playful stars.  
Lance almost dropped his drink as all his strength seemed to leave his body, but somehow the fact that his classmate was already opening his belt made him snap back into reality.  
Holding his breath, Lance observed the stripper, not paying attention to the other strippers at all, even though they were visibly more experienced, pressing themselves against the pole as they got down on their knees, presenting their bottom with a dirty kind of pride.  
In contrast, now that Lance stepped closer towards the stage almost automatically, as if hypnotised, he could see that Matt‘s hands were slightly shaking as he removed his black leather belt and dropped it on the floor, for which he earned roaring applause.

_“Stay with me, I can make  
Make you glad you came.~"_

During the whole time it took the stripper to remove his jeans, Lance had not dared to stop sucking at the straw of his drink, or else his jaw would just have dropped, probably, considering the fact that Matt somehow managed not to look dumb while doing so, but doing it erotically while sitting down on the stage, resting his back against the pole. Now with all of his clothes apart from his tight boxers gone and Lance‘s drink being almost empty, he slowly pushed himself back up while letting his own fingertips wander from his knees over his chest all the way up into his brown mane.  
At this point Lance only sucked the crushed ice through his straw, unable to look away.

_„My universe will never be the same,  
I‘m glad you came ~“_

 

Due to the rapid switching of light and darkness, every move he observed appeared as if in slow motion, it was paralysing. He felt his blood rushing through his veins, judging by the heat he felt in his cheeks he was probably blushing. Lance couldn‘t even tell anymore when the beat had changed and just desperately tried to stop his body from withdrawing blood from his brain and send it somewhere further down.  
He tried to look away, focus on something else and eventually closed his eyes.

_„And I think you look well on me, well on me~"_

 

Now that his sense of sight was not providing the orientation it usually did, his body focused more on the sounds, noticing the lyrics uncomfortably clear as he couldn‘t help but think _„damn yes, he would look well on me, wouldn‘t he?“_  
This was probably the reason Lance was never able to be mad at his classmate whenever the teacher chose him to fill the void of knowledge formerly created by the cuban boy. Something about this nerd was simply unapproachable, not only the way he moved, but how he often let his hazel eyes wander out of the window as well, just like Lance did, how he walked down the hallway after class, carrying his books as if in a hug; and those reassuring smiles he used to give to everyone. It was not only the almost-naked Matt that fascinated Lance and seemed to suck the latter in like quicksand, the more he tried to resist the more lost he was, but just something about his whole being made Lance craving him, like a plant craved sunlight.

 

Now that Matt was as naked as he would get on stage, the stripper felt the nervousness rising inside of him as his legs were slightly shaking, as well as his soft hands as they wandered down his sides before teasingly avoiding his own manhood by just a few centimetres.  
It happened only a couple of heartbeats later, as the physic-genius dared to look down into the crowd, remembering that he was told to do so because ‚it will turn them on even more!‘, that his hazel eyes met two sapphires among the audience. Both students stared at each other in shock, both feeling caught and embarrassed. Matt for his part even froze, unable to move apart from his body trembling uncontrollably as they exchanged „It‘s not what it looks like!“- kind of gazes. The stripper felt his thoughts going crazy, a typhoon raging in his mind as the bass from the speakers as well as the upcoming disapproving shouts from the men watching him drowned beneath his own racing heartbeat. Scenarios rushing through his head of Lance telling everybody in school and eventually his family finding out. Paralysed from fear, he felt sick, a tight knot forming in his stomach.  
When he snapped back into reality, his audience had lost it‘s patience for the most part; some men quietly leaving while shaking their heads, others dropping comments on his ‚poor excuse of a performance‘.  
Seeing no other way out, Matt stumbled a few steps backwards before turning around, leaving the stage as fast as he could, running to the private changing rooms.

„Matt! Wait!“ Lance shouted after him, his words lost and buried beneath the merciless beats filling the room.  
Putting his glass down on the surface of the stage, he wasted no time and ran after his classmate. Being blocked and slowed down by all these bodies in his way, he witnessed Matt slipping through the door as fast as he could. It didn‘t take long for Lance to reach said entrance as well and he did not think twice, not even once, before he entered the room that was clearly marked as „STAFF ONLY“ territory.  
Bursting in with sheer guilt in his heart, he stopped when he saw Matt standing there, already dressed in his regular jeans, putting on a black T-shirt with some star constellations on it, his hands shaking as he did so.  
When Lance closed the door, Matt turned around in shock, staring at his classmate with a heartbreaking fear on his face.  
„M-Matt, I-“  
„Save your breath!“ the stripper barked at him, tears forming in his caramell eyes as he clenched his fists. A heavy silence hung in the air for a moment, nothing to be heard apart from the beat of the club echoing through the walls. With a much calmer voice, Matt continued as he couldn‘t hold back those burning tears anymore.  
„Why… why did you have to come here! I… if my family finds out I‘m -“ and with that he sank down, back pressed against the wall before he buried his face in his knees, curling up as much as he possibly could.  
Feeling sorry beyond words, Lance quickly locked the door behind him in order to give them some privacy before walking over to Matt, not daring to say a word until he sat down next to him. Gently placing one of his warm palms on his classmate‘s shoulder, caressing it with his thumb, he promised with a soft voice „I am not going to tell anyone, buddy.“  
Carefully, Matt lifted his head to face Lance, looking at him with a mixture of relief, confusion and disbelief.  
„You won‘t?..“  
„Dude, why would I!? First of all I am not a dick, on top of that I‘d be digging my own grave since I am not eager to have our classmates know I go here either…“  
Silence. Both could feel the tension and the awkwardness between them slowly fade as they just stared at each other like idiots, until Lance let out a sigh.  
„I thought you were smarter than that,“ he said, winking at the stripper as he hit his arm with his elbow to lighten the mood.  
Finally smiling, Matt wiped away the remaining drops before he apologised for his reaction.  
„It‘s fine, buddy,“ Lance assured him, before wrinkling his brows, „but, if it‘s okay to ask… how comes you work here??“  
Embarrassed and taken aback by the question, the stripper was unable to hold eye contact and looked at the floor instead.  
„I… uhm… it‘s not like I was eager to get this job… I just wanted any job because my Dad lost his one due to his physical condition.. They say he is not suited for all these space test programmes anymore,“ the brown haired man started to explain, „so I worked at a few cafés as a waiter, but I have to admit I am horribly clumsy..“  
Lance couldn‘t help but giggle. „Sorry bro but I can totally see that! Remember how you dropped your books at the hallw-„ was all he managed to get out before he was silenced by a soft palm on his lips.  
„Don‘t ever mention that again!“  
Both started giggling, leaning completely against the refreshing wall behind them. It didn‘t take long until Matt‘s smile faded and he let out a deep sigh.  
„I guess I have to go back… They will fire me if I ditch work again.“  
„Again?“  
„… Yeah, I… mhh.. Last week I pretended an emergency happened because I couldn‘t handle all this…“  
Now Lance finally understood. It made so much sense, why Matt was shaking, why he lost his mind like that earlier. He was probably searching for another job every single day, telling himself that he only had to do this for a bit until he would find something else, while to be fair this job here was most likely paid very well so he didn‘t have to fear to be forced to drop college due to financial issues. Realising the situation his classmate was stuck in, Lance thought of ways to help, there had to be something.

Hesitantly Matt got up, planning to go back to work in order to keep the consequences to a minimum. Before he was able to make a single step towards the door, he felt Lance‘s grip around his wrist as he basically jumped up.  
„Don‘t go!“ he blurted out before their eyes met each other‘s once more.  
Lance couldn‘t explain properly, but everything inside him refused to let his classmate go out there again. It was wrong. He had to admit, he did not want Matt to be almost naked on a stage where everyone could see him, a rock of jealousy laying in his stomach, hurting at the thought of it alone; but more importantly, his classmate did not even want to go and he could not just watch him doing something that made him this uncomfortable.  
„Lance, I have to,“ Matt replied as he looked down at the hand holding him back „please let go.“  
„No!“ was the impulsive answer as the grip even tightened. „You- You do not belong there...“ he said in a much calmer voice.  
Before Matt could even open his mouth to respond, his whole body winced as the handle of the door was pressed down, followed by a angry voice growling „Matthew, what the hell do you think you are doing?!“  
The next thing they heard was a heavy banging against the metal of the door that made the stripper tense up even more.  
„N-Nothing, sir! I-“  
But there was no chance for him to explain as the slamming continued, which made Lance angry to a point where he let go of his classmate to open the bloody door, his mind burning with anger and an intense desire to punch whoever was behind there. As he opened it, floods of beats poured into the room, as if the path to another, less peaceful world has been opened.  
Not expecting any other face than Matt‘s, the man now right in front of the cuban boy looked down on him with a mixture of confusion and fury. The man‘s eyes widened as he tried to get the puzzle together, but eventually he decided not to bother with the stranger in front of him and to continue the lecture to his employee instead.  
„Don‘t tell me you dropped your shift to sleep with one of the customers, Mr. Holt! In that case you are FIRED!“  
Since Matt‘s boss misread the situation, he completely lost it at this point and caused his subordinate to take another step back in fear as he tried to explain.  
„No sir, it‘s not like that! We-“  
„He is my **boyfriend** and you can‘t fire him because he resigns from this job with immediate effect!“ the Cuban growled with such burning passion and determination, putting all his anger into his tune.  
Both, Matt and his boss, stared at Lance as neither of them was able to hold back a surprised „What?!“  
„Yes, you heard right!“ the youngest one barked before turning around to his classmate. „Come on, babe, we are leaving,“ the raging man hissed before grabbing Matt‘s arm to drag him out of there. Not really protesting, Matt followed him.  
This was a really smart move from Lance: if Matt wanted to get back into this job, he could just say it was all because of his jealous ‚boyfriend‘ and it won‘t happen again; also this way Lance took the blame for the drama, because honestly he couldn‘t care less.

Using the deafening music as an excuse why he couldn‘t hear his boss shouting after them anymore, the stripper just followed his classmate through the crowd, every step bringing him closer towards freedom.  
As they passed by the bar, Lance noticed Keith putting a thumb up for him; not surprising, it really must have looked wrong since he put on a good show.  
A few moments later they reached the exit, both taking deep breaths as the fresh air surrounded them, but not stopping until they managed to leave the side street.  
„Uhm, Lance? I-“  
„Don‘t say anything. I don‘t know what I just did there,“ Lance cut him off yet again, „I- I was just so in rage and you should not be forced to do this and I don‘t know, it all just streamed out of me and-“  
This time it was Matt cutting him off.  
„Lance! I forgot my shoes. And my jacket.“  
Silence. Both boys making a kind of dumb face as they just stared at each other. Eventually it was Lance who broke the silence with a giggle before removing his jacket to give it to his classmate.  
„Do you want my stinky shoes too? Or would you rather be carried, your majesty?“ he asked teasingly. Now Matt couldn‘t help but giggle too.  
„No no, you don‘t have to give me your stuff, Lance, I just wonder if there is a way I could get my clothes back without having to meet my boss…“ he worried.  
„No worries! I will text Keith to grab your things!“ A bright smile embellished his already pretty face as he fetched out his phone from his pocket and started typing.  
„You are incredible….,“ Matt whispered, looking at Lance‘s face with fondness and gratefulness, saying that more to himself than to his classmate.

After Lance put his phone back into the pocket of his jeans, they continued walking down the street. Matt could feel the warm asphalt on his soles as they made their way through the streets in this gentle summer night, a warm breeze caressing their faces as Matt‘s eyes searched for the sunrise in the east. He had no sense of time, but since his shift had started late and the time there felt like an eternity, his mind tricked him into thinking it must be almost morning.  
Realising what his classmate was doing, Lance grabbed his phone again, revealing the surreal time of 3:53 am, holding the screen in front of those hazel eyes.  
This was surreal indeed, somewhere between incredibly early in the morning and so late at night that barely any soul was awake, not many lights were on. But the deepest darkness of the night had passed as the two made their way step by step in comfortable silence, walking side by side until it was time for Matt to take a side street now if he planned to go home.  
Unsettled, he stopped and looked at Lance over his shoulder, only to find the latter already staring back at him, half confused, half worried.  
„Will you be okay, going home like this?“ the cuban asked carefully.  
A moment of silence hung in the air before Matt took a rather deep breath, trying to make eye contact with his classmate but somehow failing.  
„Y-Yes. I told them I‘d stay at a friend‘s house so they wouldn‘t ask questions…“  
Silence again. And as Matt started to raise his hand to wave goodbye his wrist was grabbed another time by gentle, tanned fingers.  
„And if you just stay over at a friend‘s house?“ the younger one asked very carefully, feeling his cheeks burning as he realised how that must have sounded. Before anything else, his first intention actually was providing a safe space for his friend. At least after this night, he considered the other a friend.  
„Uh… I- actually-.... would you not mind? I‘ve caused enough trouble already…,“ Matt replied, guilt swinging with his words.  
Not getting emotional now, Lance just offered a goofy smile and dragged his classmate along into the other direction, making his way home with quick steps as the temperature seemed to drop more and more.

They barely talked until they reached Lance‘s house, the cuban now fishing for his keys to unlock the door. Giving his guest a sign to be as quiet as possible, he made some ninja moves to ease the situation - which was a success since Matt had to cover his mouth in order not to giggle. What a goofball Lance was.  
On their way upstairs to Lance‘s room, the host grabbed some snacks and bottles from the kitchen before they finally reached their destination, where Lance turned on his lava lamp, which was barely bright enough to fill the room with a warm light.  
Closing the door quietly, Matt started to observe the room. Posters of superheroes and other comic figures were decorating the walls, along with family photos and postcards from friends. On the desk there were a few comics, burying physic books beneath them - probably a failed attempt to study…

„Sorry for the mess, buddy,“ Lance mumbled with a bashful undertone while putting a second blanket and pillow on his huge couch, which functioned as his bed, „I did not expect to bring someone home…“ before he added „I usually fail at that.“  
Once more Matt couldn‘t help but giggle as he sat down next to his friend, who grabbed two cookies before leaning back, giving one of them to his guest.  
„No worries, mate! You should see my room!“ he cheered up the host despite the fact that his room was pretty tidy most of the time. „Thank you.“  
As they both munched in silent coziness, Matt realised how safe he felt, how his worries reached out to and tried to choke him but couldn‘t break through the barrier of Lance‘s presence.The gratitude he felt was almost overwhelming as he found himself unable to express his feelings.  
„Lance?“  
„Mhhmm?“ the other pressed through closed lips, his mouth full of candy.  
„Thank you so much, for everything.“ The warmest, tenderest of smiles decorated Matt‘s face as he looked at his friend, who looked incredibly adorable with cookie crumbs on his lips. The answer was a simple thumb-up before he swallowed and said „No problem, man!“ He grabbed a water bottle to get rid of the dry feeling in his mouth, taking a big gulp before offering it to his guest.  
„By the way, I didn‘t know you like dudes?“ Lance commented as if it was the most natural thing to talk about, it made Matt choke on his water and he started coughing, causing the host to hit his back until his classmate caught his breath again.  
„Oh god I‘m sorry!“ the cuban apologised hecticly before he received a shy smile from the other.  
„It‘s fine, it‘s fine! I-... I didn‘t know you are into men either..,“ Matt said quietly, looking down at the floor, curling his toes and kneading his own hands. Lance observed these signs of nervousness and couldn‘t deny that it somehow turned him on how shy the other was about it. Within a heartbeat the images of Matt‘s performance popped up in his mind, clouding his thoughts with skin and hot moves and repressing his common sense slowly but surely, until he almost subconsciously grabbed the other boy‘s chin with his index finger and his thumb, forcing him to meet his hungry eyes.  
„I‘m sorry.“ Lance apologised in advance before pressing his lips on Matt‘s, pushing him down in the process. Their mouths only parted for a second until the overwhelmed guest lifted his head a bit in order to claim another kiss, letting his fingers wander through Lance‘s deep brown hair.

Being positively surprised, the cuban was encouraged to take things further quite fast as he pushed his hand beneath the soft fabric of the star constellation T-shirt and bit Matt‘s lower lip gently before asking for access with his tongue. As the guest let him in, they playfully fought for dominance while their hands explored each other‘s upper body. Impatiently, Lance opened Matt‘s belt with one hand while supporting himself with his other arm, enjoying warm palms on his bare skin, until suddenly the man beneath him decided to grab him and push him down into the fabric of his own couch before he straddled him within seconds. Seductively, the stripper removed the jacket he borrowed, looking incredibly hot to Lance as he did so; and even more when his shirt followed and revealed his defined upper body. Lance had the hardest time staying calm down there, staring at his crush, unable to keep his hands to himself as he stroke up and down Matts legs and lower arms as long as he could before the man now dominating him grabbed his wrists and pinned them down, one of each side of his face, looking him in the eyes like a predator as he did so. It sent shivers down Lance‘s spine and he felt his pants getting uncomfortably tight, only for it to become worse when Matt leaned down to plant kisses on his neck and nibble at his earlobe. At this point he tried to free his wrists from the grip but it was no use, which turned him on even more until he let out the first shy, weak moan.  
As if he had only waited for this, Matt loosened his grip and pulled the other up in order to remove his shirt, pushing him back down as soon as the fabric was gone, now planting kisses all over his classmate‘s chest and letting his tongue glide over the pink nipples occasionally. Searching for support, Lance grabbed his friend‘s soft hair as his breathing became more and more uneven. But when Matt slowly started to grind his hips on top of him, Lance let out a tortured, lustful sigh before pulling down the zipper of Matt‘s black jeans, desperate for what they were hiding.

Being held in place by the man on top of him, Lance felt hungry lips on his own again, all the shyness replaced by pure lust. Trying to catch his breath between kisses, Lance filled the room with his panting, amazed at how easily it seemed for Matt to turn him into a mess. Trying to feel at least the outline of Matt‘s dick, the cuban desperately tried touch it through the fabric of the boxers and the opened jeans that were still in his way, whimpering like a lost cub.  
Lance felt a grin forming on those lips that were kissing him nonstop.  
„Someone‘s getting impatient, huh?“ a hoarse voice teased before licking the soft spot beneath his ear.  
„Ah-! Don‘t be such a tease!“ Lance pressed through gritted teeth as his grip in Matt‘s hair tightened to a point where it must have been at least a bit painful for the dominating one, who didn‘t seem to mind at all.  
With one more kiss Matt leaned back up, looking down at his classmate as he began to grind his hips, riding Lance dry and still in clothes until the latter digged his nails into the blankets beneath him, shaking moans escaping his lips as the sensation was too much and yet not enough.  
„You look so hot…“ Matt whispered as his caramell eyes observed every move and his ears recording ever gasp and every moan.  
With his blood boiling, Lance pushed himself up, grabbed his classmate by the hips and switched their positions again, for which he had the strength again now that he wasn‘t pressed down by all of Matt‘s weight.

Determined not to waste anymore time, he pulled down Matt‘s jeans and his boxers in one go before opening his own pants. Matt gasped as Lance stroke up and down his legs, avoiding the centre on purpose as he leaned forward to plant kisses all over his chest before making his way down again.  
A bit worried, Matt pushed himself up on his arms to be able to look at his friend, who‘s mouth was about to reach his manhood.  
„L-Lance, you don‘t have to do this,“ he whispered softly, his breath shaking.  
„I want to,“ was the short but unfaltering reply.  
Unable to say anything more, Matt just watched as Lance licked all over the base of his cock before taking the tip into his mouth for a few seconds, only to let his tongue glide down and back up again. Letting his head sink back, Matt moaned softly when he felt a wet warmth surrounding his length, taking him in as far as possible. Gently, he buried his fingers in Lance‘s hair and fondled it, which Lance absolutely loved and enjoyed.  
Once the cuban got more eager, he moved faster, sucked harder while holding Matt‘s hips in place so he couldn‘t escape, until the hand on his head pulled him back gently. When he looked up to his crush with confused, worried eyes, he earned as reassuring kiss after Matt sat up so he could reach the other.  
„Sorry sweetie, I.. I don‘t want to come before…“  
Their eyes met, expressing mutual desire before their lips touched again.  
„Are we going all the way?“ Lance asked in a whisper as he planted gentle kisses all over Matt‘s neck and enjoying said one‘s hand stroking his back.  
„If you want to?...“  
„Yes.“  
One more excited kiss before Lance pushed himself up and went off the couch towards his drawer, from where he grabbed a condom and some lube. As he came back he put the supplies down next to his guest with a blush on his face before trying to pull down his jeans with shaking hands.  
„Let me do this for you,“ Matt whispered as he grabbed the waistband of both, trousers and boxers, at once and pulled them down so that the cuban only had to step out of them. Now crawling back on the couch, Lance was greeted with a soft blanket being put around his shoulder and a kiss on his forehead.  
„How do you want to do it?“ Matt‘s voice was overflowing with affection and care, it made Lance‘s heart want to burst.  
„Could… could you… you know.. ride me?“ the cuban stuttered, burying his face in the crook of Matt‘s neck because he did not manage to look into the other‘s eyes as he requested something like that.  
„Sure,“ Matt replied with a smile on his face before it was his turn to grab Lance‘s chin in order to give him a kiss. Pressing his host back against the rest of the couch, he straddled him again before grabbing the supplies formerly placed next to them.  
„C-Can I prepare you?“ Lance asked shyly, gazing up at his friend, who‘s cheeks turned into a gentle shade of pink.  
„I‘d love that,“ he whispered before timidly putting his lips on Lance‘s, hugging him in the process. How could he be so hot and yet so soft and adorable at the same time, the cuban thought as he wrapped his arms around Matt to cuddle a bit more before he reached out for the lube, spreading some over his middle finger.

„Ready?“ he asked, getting a semi-nervous nod as a reply.  
Carefully, he pushed in, feeling Matt’s whole body tense at the sensation as he rested his head on Lance‘s shoulder. Everything was quiet when he started to move, slowly pulling his finger almost all the way out before pushing it back in, only to repeat this again and again. When Lance added a second finger, things already looked a bit different as Matt gritted his teeth in order to stay quiet, lifting his head as he kept one arm around the cuban‘s shoulders while his second hand held onto the host‘s hair for support.  
Spreading his fingers like a scissor, Lance tried to prepare Matt as much as he could before he forced in a third finger, causing the man on his lap to moan in a mixture of pain and lust. Taking a lot of time now, the cuban started to move very slowly, occasionally spreading his fingers again as he pulled back out, only to get a tiny bit faster later on, pushing back in on repeat until his wrist started to turn numb. That was when he decided his friend should be ready now.

With shaking hands, Matt reached for and opened the condom package before wrapping the latex over Lance‘s dick, which was hard again from the panting against his neck.  
Using more lube, Lance basically covered his shaft with the cold gel, trying to make it as pleasing for his guest as possible. Now placing one hand on Matt‘s hips and the other at the base of his cock to hold it in place, he guided the man on top of him into the right position as he moaned with pleasure as the stripper let himself sink down, taking in the cuban‘s length inch by inch and gasping while doing so. Once he was completely filled up, he stopped in order to catch his breath, drops of sweat forming on his forehead.  
„Are you alright, buddy?“ Lance asked with a worried, husky voice.  
„Couldn‘t be better.“ The smooth answer came with a sneaky kiss as Matt placed one of his palms on the cuban‘s cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb.  
After he took a bit time to get used to the feeling of Lance inside him, Matt started to move, painfully slow at first but more eager and faster after a few minutes. Hugging, holding and supporting each other, the two young men moved in sync as they made love for what felt like an eternity, the sun slowly rising somewhere behind the rooftops of the neighbourhood as the two friends gave themselves away to each other completely.  
Making his classmate‘s length hitting the right spot within him on repeat, Matt couldn‘t hold back all of his moans as shivers ran down his spine, his body burning up with lust. When Lance felt his orgasm crawling closer and closer, he put one of his hot hands around his friend‘s length, giving him firm but gentle strokes.  
„Ah-! Lance, wait, I- I will-!“  
Knowing what the one on top of him was trying to say, Lance kissed his neck passionately as he put his free arm around Matt‘s waist.  
„It‘s okay, babe, you can come. Don‘t hold back,“ he whispered with such a hoarse, shaking voice that the other had no chance to stop his body from releasing itself over his friend‘s hand anymore. The tortured noises that escaped Matt‘s mouth in combination with his body tensing up around the cuban‘s dick were what it took to send Lance over the edge as well.

Riding out their orgasms, the two students didn‘t move but stayed as they were, arms around each other, stroking gently, planting soft kisses on the other‘s forehead, cheeks, neck and lips.  
As their breaths slowly grew even again, the sun brightened up the room more and more, flooding it with a gentle shape of orange and pink.  
Giving one last forehead kiss, Matt lifted himself from Lance‘s length before he reached for the bottle in order to give it to his exhausted host. No way there was a more caring partner than Matt, Lance knew that now before he gulped down almost half of the water in there, leaving the rest for his classmate as he got up to clean himself and throw away the condom.

Neither of them said a word, but it wasn‘t awkward at all, there was nothing but a pure, mutual feeling of comfort.  
After Lance closed the curtains and turned off the lava lamp, he came back to the couch, where his classmate had already reorganised the blankets and pillows they turned into a messy pile while making love before. As if it were a habit already, the cuban crawled onto the couch and right into Matt‘s spread arms, feeling the cozy warmth of the other‘s body as they shared his softest blanket, the fabric feeling like candy cotton on his bare skin.  
Enjoying his friend‘s fingertips fondling his hair, Lance let his palm wander over Matt‘s back as they exchanged lazy kisses. The whole universe could have fallen apart outside and the two wouldn‘t have cared. Their world was perfect on this meek morning.

„Lance?“ Matt eventually whispered, „Thank you. Thank you everything. For saving me out there…“  
Their tired eyes met as the cuban smiled softly, his sapphires half covered by his heavy eyelids.  
„I make a lot of stupid decisions…,“ the host mumbled, referring to the moments he put his physic books away in order to read a comic instead and other things that caused trouble afterwards, „but taking you home was a good one,“ he finished the sentence, before adding „I should be the one thanking you. You make me so.. happy.“  
With that, he earned the most tender kiss as his classmate pulled him closer to himself as if their bodies could melt into each other. Matt swore he could taste the sweetness of the cookies they had eaten earlier as all of his senses focused on one thing only: Lance.  
„I‘m glad you came…,“ he whispered before they slowly fell into a peaceful sleep as they listened to the sound of each other‘s regular breathing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
